


Awkward Romance

by Azura_Fan



Series: Study Dates [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, But also Luz, Drabble, Eda being Eda, F/F, First Fan-fiction, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Maybe longer, Mostly Eda just internally monologuing, Mutual Pining, No Beta read we die like men, One shot?, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Fan/pseuds/Azura_Fan
Summary: Edalyn Clawthrone had traveled all around The Boiling Isles; even traveling to other dimensions. She had seen almost anything you could imagine, from thirteen-headed snakes to a mind-bending, world-altering one-eyed demon Dorito. But she had yet to see two people more hopelessly oblivious and lovesick than Amity Blight and her young protege, Luz Noceda.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Study Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Awkward Romance

Edalyn Clawthrone had traveled all around The Boiling Isles; even traveling to other dimensions. She had seen almost anything you could imagine, from thirteen-headed snakes to a mind-bending, world-altering one-eyed demon Dorito. But she had yet to see two people more hopelessly oblivious and lovesick than Amity Blight and her young protege, Luz Noceda. These two pining teenagers have been dancing around each other's feelings for _months._ At first, it was admittedly cute and funny to watch them trip over themselves and awkwardly attempt to flirt whenever the other was around, but now it was starting to get annoying. All the heart-eyes and secret looks of longing and yearning were starting to make Eda feel frustrated and quite honestly, the tiniest bit sick. But what was worse than all the secret pining was how Luz _always_ managed to bring Amity up in conversation. whether they were talking about school, spells, or that week's haul from the latest trash slug, Luz would end up making small remarks about the Green-haired witch. Luckily, Luz was more subtle about her affections, not being a _total_ mess when the other girl was near. Amity on the other hand..... well let's just say her abominations kept it together better than her. Ever since grom, Eda hasn't heard more than three-in-a-row coherent sentences coming out from the Blight's mouth before she runs away or just breaks down into a bumbling-blushing mess. Although there were some times where Luz was just as bad as the youngest Blight sibling.

And tonight was one of those times.

* * *

Tonight in The Owl House, Luz invited Amity over for a "study" session. Well, it was more of an excuse to be around the Golden eyed Witch, with not much studying planned. Luz knew Eda knew about Luz's crush on Amity, as the young human told Eda about it a week or two prior. Of course, Eda had her suspicions long before that, but at least it was some confirmations.

Luz practically begged Eda for her, King, and Hooty to be on their best behavior. 

" _Please, please try to keep tonight's shenanigans to a minimum tonight, I really don't want this study session to turn out like last time. I'll do your potion deliveries for a week if you try your best to make sure nothing bad happens. " Luz begged._

Eda could never say no to free labor so she agreed to these terms. She made sure that King nor Hooty would distract the two girls tonight by distracting them with their own side quest. As for herself, she would retreat to try to stay out of their way as much as possible, but staying in the house in case the pair got themselves into trouble (and knowing Luz, that was pretty likely).

* * *

Happily drinking her Apple Blood on the couch, Eda watched Luz frantically prepare for the arrival of Amity. If it was any of her other friends, Luz would have done some light cleaning, but mostly would have kept The Owl House in its normal state. But Amity was different, so for the past hour, The witch-in-training tried her best to get their humble abode into tip-top shape. She cleaned the kitchen, emptied the trash, and attempted to silence the night critters. 

With only a couple minutes until Amity arrived, Eda tried her best to calm Luz down, restoring at least somewhat of the human's confidence.

"You can do this Luz, she's only a witch. And hey it's just a study session, if you get nervous you could just pretend to study instead of talking," reassured Eda.

"Yeah you're right Eda, I can do this! thanks for that advice." Luz piped.

"No problem Luz, I'm just looking forward to that free labor I've been promised."

Just at that moment, a quiet knock on the door sounded. Immediately, Luz rushed to open the door. And as soon as greeted Amity, the awkward flirting had begun.

"Oh great," Eda thought, "this is going to be a _long_ night."

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy
> 
> Thank you for reading my first fic! It may not be spectacular but I'm pretty proud of it for a first go. My headcanon is that Eda (as well as Williow and Hooty) knows about Amity's crush on Luz. Also, I feel like if Luz did have a crush on Amity, Eda would be the first to figure it out. Also Also, I think Luz talks to Eda a lot about her adventures with her friends and just her day to day school life. Also Also Also, The title is trash so if you have any ideas for it or any suggestions about the writing in general please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks again, you reading my fan-fiction really makes my day :)


End file.
